


The Invitation

by Geminisister



Series: Ginger Newts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Hogwarts, Post War, Yule celebrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Since the ending of the last Wizarding war Minerva McGonagall has found it hard to celebrate Christmas.  This year she decides to take matters into her own hands, aided by her lover and confidant of many years.





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Written for the Fairest Of The Rare Nativity Challenge, wishing everyone a rare Christmas and Happy New Year.
> 
> Thanks to my blind friend Sorcha, for helping to look this over while I was away training for my new guide dog. I found a new Potter Head who now has a new guide dog too.

The Invitation.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, smiled as she opened the invitation. She now had a legitimate reason not to attend the various parties given by her fellow colleagues . She had felt that her constant juggling to keep all happy was proving to be a difficult job and since the last Wizarding War had ended she had put up with pretending to be happpy when she was not. Now she had the perfect excuse to decline all invitations.

She merrily waved her invitation in front of their faces as soon as they announced their drinks party, New Years Eve Party or whatever. All were dismissed with a wave of the hand containing the invitation. Not one person doubted the invitation was not genuine.

She left the castle in good hands, after she had seen all students safely away on the Hogwarts Express, paperwork all up to date and she was now free to Floo to her destination with a clear conscience. 

 

"I see that my plan worked?" Came the deep baritone voice from inside Minerva's sitting room of her old family home as she walked inside.

"Yes, that was a superb plan of action you had Severus, thank you."

Later facing a warm fire that glowed with its embers settling as the evening wore on, sat Minerva, with a glass in one hand and a biscuit in her other. 

"Cheers Severus,". She raised her glass up to the portrait that hung in its gilded frame over her fireplace. She alone had ensured that the late Headmaster had a portrait painted. She also discovered upon his death that she was heir to his Ginger Newt Biscuit Company, which had enabled her to paid for his portrait to be commissioned.

"Happy Christmas!" She said as she smiled smugly and bit down into her chocolate ginger newt biscuit, one of her favourites.

She was going to have a quiet Yuletide with a cosy fire and good conversation with the man that she had loved and still mourned. Just what she needed to recharge her batteries. 

 

The End.


End file.
